Lovely Ladies
Lovely Ladies est une des chansons du film Les Misérables réalisé par Tom Hooper. Paroles MARIN 1 : I smell women Smell 'em in the air. Think I'll drop my anchor In that harbour over there. MARIN 2 : Lovely ladies I'll love ya til i'm broke Seven monthd at sea Can make you hungry for a poke. MARIN 3 : Even stokers need a little stoke! FEMME : Lovely ladies Waiting for a bite Waiting for the customers Who only come at night Lovely ladies Ready for the call Standing up or lying down Or any way at all. Bargain prices up against the wall. VIEILLE FEMME : Come here, my dear Let's see this trinket you wear This bagatelle... FANTINE : Madame, I'll sell it to you! VIEILLE FEMME : I'll give you four. FANTINE : That wouldn't pay for the chain! VIEILLE FEMME : I'll give you five. You're far too eager to sell. It's up to you. FANTINE : It's all I have. VIEILLE FEMME : That's not my fault. FANTINE : Please make it ten. VIEILLE FEMME : No more than five. My dear, we all must stay alive. FEMME : Lovely ladies Waiting in the dark Ready for a thick one Or a quick one in the park. MARIN 1: Long time, short time Anytime, my dear. Cost a little extra if you want to take all year. TOUS : Quick and cheap is underneath the pier! VIEILLE FEMME : What pretty hair! What pretty locks you got there. What luck you got. It's worth a centime, my dear I'll take the lot. FANTINE : Don't touch me! Leave me alone! VIEILLE BIQUE : Let's make a price. I'll give you all of ten francs, Just think of that! FANTINE : It pays a debt. VIEILLE FEMME : Just think of that. FANTINE: What can I do? It pays a debt. Ten francs may save my poor Cosette! MARIN 3: Lovely lady! Fastest on the street. Wasn't there three minutes She was back up on her feet. MARIN 1: Lovely lady! What yer waiting for? Doesn't take a lot of savvy Just to be a whore. Come on lady, What's a lady for? Pimp: Gimme the dirt Who’s that bit over there? Whore 1: A bit of skirt She’s the one sold her hair She's got a kid Sends her all that she can. PROXENETE : I might've known There is always some man Lovely lady, come along and join us, Lovely lady! PROSTITUEE 1 : Come on, dearie, why all the fuss? You're no grander than the rest of us. Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap. Join your sisters. Make money in your sleep! PROSTITUEE 2 : That's right dearie Let 'im have the lot. PROSTITUEE 3 : That's right dearie Show him what you've got! FEMME : Old men, young men, take 'em as they come, Harbour rats and alley cats and every kind of scum. Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land, See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand All it takes is money in your hand! Lovely ladies Going for a song Got a lot of callers But they never stay for long. FANTINE : Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes Don't it make a change, To have a girl who can't refuse? Easy money Lying on a bed. Just as well they never see the hate That's in your head! Don't they know They're making love to one already dead! Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons anglaises